The Prophecy book two Ginger
by AlmostFamousAuthor
Summary: second book to by trilogy of The Prophecy again, not related to twilight, but inspired by it. young girl is off to find her father Maximus who is a vamp


**The Prophecy **

**Book Two: Ginger **

Chapter #1 Discovering Facts

I've always known who I was. Ginger Romano daughter of Agata Romano and some vampire named Maximus. Yes a vampire, I was shocked too when I first found out, she told me when I was old enough to understand. Funny though, the same day she told me… she never came home. I'm an orphan now. But I like it. Just my skateboard, my cat Neutron, and I. The three of us traveling around Rome trying to figure out the entire vampire secretes, and un-covering the truth about the past. I'm Ginger I got two big violet eyes and jet-black hair. My skin was usually olive, and I spoke nine different languages, Italian, Latin, French, Spanish, German, Portuguese, Polish, Dutch, and English. I was also really good at reading, and math. I never went to school, my mom taught me some things and everything else came naturally. I guess you can say I'm a nerd if I wasn't in the library I was on the streets. When my mom left she didn't leave me any money. I was left with no other option but to pickpocket. I hated it. Stealing is a sin. I never told the sisters, but that's how I live, that's who I am. I'm Ginger and this is my story.

I cruised down the cobble stone pathways on my skateboard. Believe me this wasn't easy. I skated down to the old roman library. It stayed open all night since it was attached to a church. I picked up my skateboard and lowered my black hood. I began to make the sing of the cross as I entered. I walked down to the section I was filmier with. The section that the sisters' used to joke about calling it Ginger-vile. This section had some of the libraries oldest books. Most in Latin and most people couldn't read it so I got the section all to myself. And what was I researching? Well vampires of chores. I've been doing the same thing for nearly two years. I really don't know why I did it. It was a waste of time. I would probably waste my life away, and never be able to find any vampire. Dead or alive. But still, night after night, I'd return to this library in the exact same chair every night and read on and on.

"Ginger, I was cleaning up the basement the other day and I found something for you. An old book that you might just find interesting." Said Sister Bernadette. She handed me the old red leather book. "It's in Latin." She told me as I carefully took the 

book from her. "Thank you." I replied as I sat back down in my chair and moved away some old blueprints and family trees. I slowly and ever so carefully opened up the book, and began to read. It was in Latin all right, and the book was a diary dating back to the late seventeen hundreds. 1767 to be exact. I bit my lip. I'd never seen anything like this, not in such good condition before. I slowly and carefully began to read not wanting to miss anything important. Could this be something that I was looking for?

_Marcus has been acting strangely around Artimus. He believes that he is going to leave us and start his own family without the oaths. A rouge so to speak. But I cannot see it happening. So last night when we hunted I asked Artimus about the situation. This is what he said. "I do not wish to leave, but if Marcus keeps begin so disrespectful and continues to create more and more feins just to give them over to Maximus's experiments. I find it very cruel. Seeing how we never see them again. It does indeed break an oath, so why must any of us carry on with them?" I could not respond, for it was the truth. Maximus our god and creator had asked the elders to create as many vampires as possible and to hand them over to him. We never see them again after that. It is rumored that Maximus is going through with a prophecy that an African witch doctor saw for him. We where not told, nor could any of us figure anymore out. Marcus could be very secretive. I must leave now, Emilia is hungry and we are to hunt._

_Victor _

"_Artimus." I whispered as I grabbed an old building blueprint from a small pile on my desk. I was shocked as somewhat amused to find an old tavern called Artimus. The tavern was made in the late 1850's but burnt down in the 1900's. A new warehouse was built over top of it in 1975, and is still around today. The owners name Artimus De Polo. I carefully put the blue prints and the book in my bag. I started to shake. "Sister do you remember who gave you the book?" I asked Sister Bernadette as she walked pass me. "Yes. I think a young man by the name of Artimus dropped it off as a historical piece about six years ago." She replied. "Thank you sister." I said as I grabbed my skateboard and headed for the door. "God bless." She shouted at me as I took off into the darkness of the night._

_I began to skate furiously, back to my home. My mother's journal was there and I remember her talking about Artimus in one of her passages._

_Now the place where we lived wasn't very special. It was a small basement to an old busy restaurant upstairs. It was all one room. The bathtub, toilet, kitchen and bathroom sink was on the far side of the room. On the other side was a queen size mattress. The light came from and old ceiling fan and a small window over the bed. In _

_the center of the room were a small old table and two chairs. Right near the 'bathroom' was an old beaten up sofa and small TV set. The bookshelf was right near the bed. That's where we kept everything. That's where the diary was. I opened up the door and turned on the light I ran over to the bookshelf quickly and I grabbed my mother's diary. I flipped through a couple of pages._

_I met up with Artimus tonight to discuss Ginger's future. We agreed to tell her when she was 13. – True Mom did leave two years ago. – We agreed to keep her away from Maximus, and to let one of Artimus's vampires to watch over her. Oh god please keep her safe._

_A shudder went down my spine as the through my mother's diary across the room. "I gotta go skate. Come on Neutron." I said to my black and orange kitty. I took my skateboard and began to skate furiously around Rome._

_What should I do now? Do I know too much? I thought as I stopped at the trevi fountain. "Make a wish." I said as I grabbed a coin from my pocket. I flicked it back into the water and herd a splash. I thought of one person, probably the last on to see my mom alive. Artimus. _

Chapter #2 Boo!

_The next night was one of my favorite nights of the year. Devil's night. No it's not because I'm a devil worshiper. I'm a catholic at heart. It's because its one of the only nights that I am allowed to talk openly to the sisters about the catholic faith, about their views, and beliefs. Some of them get mad at me for it though. Seeing how I play both sides of the fence. _

"_So Ginger have your views changed?" asked sister Margaret one of the older nuns. I thought for a moment and shook my head. "No sister. I still believe that the devil could be the savior to many. While god the evil one. The devil wanted to be better then god. It was he who wanted to make everyone equal. But god banished it from the kingdom. People think standing up and not fearing the lord is a beautiful thing. Thus forth the devil a beautiful creature." I replied as I sat up in the old wooden chair. I smiled. "And Jesus had to have gotten married." I replied. The five other nuns sitting around us laughed as we saw Sister Margaret's face go red. "I do not believe what you say child. You believe in what religion again? But you talk as god and the devil as begin equal and one. You speak of Jesus begin married. I do not care of what some hoax book tells you it is not true." She replied. I thought for a moment. Her and me always have debates. "But sister you believe in what you read from some hoax book." I said with a grin. She scolded. "Oh child what are we going to do with you?" She spoke as she stood up and walked out. She muttered something under her breath. I think the words where devil child in Dutch. I laughed in my head. If she only knew the half of it._

_The church bells rang ten o'clock. Time for mass. I watched the sisters stand up one by one and pile out of the library. "Are you coming Ginger?" Asked Sister Mary-Elizabeth. As she looked back at me. I shook my head. "Later sister." I replied as I grabbed my bag and stood up. "I have some work to do." She nodded her head. I smiled at her and walked away off to a desk. _

_I sat down and put the diaries on the desk. I wanted to try and decode some of the parts. Decode meaning translate and connect. I grabbed a pen and paper and re-read the diary passages over and over again until I had them memorized._

_Procreation, prophecy Maximus _

_Elders – Marcus _

_Rouges – Artimus, Mom? Artimus's other vampires?_

_Oath- killing young ones… killing other vampires._

_**Maximus and me? Protection? From who? Why? **_

"_ARG! This doesn't make ANY sense." I said as I sighed and sat back into my chair. Nothing is detailed enough for me to decrypt. I mean there had to vampires living in the city. The blueprints and housing papers all said it. So did family trees. But something just didn't fit. What did all of this have to do with me? What was so wrong with my father that I had to be protected from him? Who is Artimus? _

"_CURSE THIS!" I screamed as I slammed my fist down on the desk. I need answers, explanations. I need something; I sighed heavily and put my face down in my hands. Why can't things just jump out and say boo? I thought as the church bells rang eleven. _

_I looked down at the blueprint, back at the diaries and then at my writing. I grabbed the blueprints and went to the big book of map. I found the little club, I decided that that tomorrow I would go and check it out. But that was tomorrow and now I needed to head home and get something to eat. I packed everything up in my bag. I took my skateboard and started to skate back to my house. I skated softly and calmly down the streets alone. Or at least I thought I was alone. "BOO!" screamed someone from behind me. I tripped and fell on over my feet off my skateboard and down onto the ground. I stood up and felt an eerie feeling. I grabbed my skateboard from the ground and got back on it, I skated furiously all the way home._

_When I got home I looked in the mirror to inspect the damage. I just had a bruise. No cuts no scratches, no nothing. It made me laugh it reminded me of something that my mom used to say. When I was a little girl and learning how to skate I was always falling down. I never got any cuts or scrapes. Just bruises. My mom used to say I had leather skin, because it was so tough and never damaged. It would just stay prefect._

_I walked over to the bookshelf and grabbed a box of cereal. I laded down on the bed and looked up at the ceiling thinking of mom. I began to munch and crunch on the cereal. I began to think who said boo? Why would they say boo? _

Chapter # 3

_**Introductions To A New Beginning**_

_Halloween night, the night I checked out the club. I had decided to walk. Sure it would take longer, but it would be more quite then riding on a noisy skateboard on cobblestone. It also gave me time to think. What if Arimus was dead? What if he left? What if there wasn't anyone there? I sighed and kicked a rock. Boo? I was trying to figure out what that word meant. I knew what every word meant, seeing how last year I read the dictionary over and over again. So boo… a word to surprise people. Obvious. But other then that it meant that you had disapproval or contempt for someone._

_I started to laugh out loud, I did ask 'Why can't things just jump out and say boo?'_

_I must be blind if I couldn't have figured that one out. I sighed and tried to shake off my worries. Obviously if Artimus was dead he wouldn't have any people protecting me. People saying boo in my ear to jump-start my brain. I smiled and started to feel good. I did after all have nothing to worry about. Artimus was alive and well. I kicked anther rock and herd a thump, as it hit against a door. I looked up from the ground and they're standing in front of me where too big oak doors with large letter A's on them for handles._

_I looked around. How could I have gotten here so fast? I sighed and walked towards the door. My hands began to shake, as I pulled one open. No hope it wouldn't budge. It was locked. I heard something move behind the door, and right at my face a little slide opened. I could only see the man's eyes. "Who are you?" asked the man in Italian. "Ginger." I replied as I looked into his pale icy blue eyes. The slide closed and I heard the door begin un-locked. The man opened the door and put his cold arm around me, he dragged me in and shut the door. "Come in and welcome to club Artimus. Can I get you a drink?" he offered as he started to walk me down stairs. I shook my head and began to feel dizzy. "Can I just sit down? I'm meeting someone here." I replied as I grabbed my head. "How about we lay down?" He asked as his icy hand tried to lead me to anther part of the club. _

"_Fox she is with me." Said a powerful voice from up above. I looked up and saw a tall muscular man, with pale white glossy skin. His hair was jet black and his eyes where a light brown. He wore a long black leather coat and black pants. He wore no top underneath showing off his beautiful body. I felt Fox leave my side, as I watched this man jump down from the upstairs banister. This man named Artimus. _

"_Boo." He whispered with a devilish smile. He stared at my face, "Ginger you are beautiful, absolutely stunning. You look like Maximus though." He said as he walked around inspecting every inch of me. "Get to the point Artimus why do you want me here?" I asked feeling better, but afraid. "I never wanted you to come here. You wanted to come and see for yourself. You read the books. You where curious about us." He replied, as he looked over his shoulder. "But this is not the place to speak of this. Please follow me." He told me as he took my hand and began to walk down the stairs. I followed and tried to ignore the voices of people coming into the club, I did not want to know their fate._

_He led me down a long guarded hallway to his office. The office was small but well kept. There was a big cheery oak desk and leather chairs on both sides, behind the desk where old books. "They used to call me the book keeper before I was banished." He said as he took a seat behind the desk. "But that was years ago." He added as I sat down in one of the leather chairs. I took out the diaries and placed them on the table. He raised his eyebrows._

"_Where they good reads?" he asked as he grabbed both books. I looked at him blankly. "Yes, I suppose so. But didn't you break an oath?" I asked. He threw his head back and began to laugh. "An oath? No I did not. But I do not care for oaths anymore." He replied, as he stared at me. I blinked and looked away. There was something angelic about his face that made it trusting. Trusting a vampire isn't a good thing. My mother told me that. I shook off the thoughts. "So why did your lure me here exactly?" I asked, as I stared into his eyes. He shook his head. "In good time that question shall be answered Ginger." He told me as he stoop up and placed both diaries on the bookshelf. "But I can tell you that you must stay here for quite some time. So I have gotten Dominic to gather your belongings." He told me as he sat back down. "No I bet you have a million questions to ask me." He said as he started to make himself comfortable. I shrugged my shoulders. "Not really. I think I have read enough to know about your type of people. But I rather know about you." I replied with a smile. He nodded his head. "Yes but of chores. What is it that you would like to know?" He asked. I sighed and stared at his angelic features. "Okay, so it's not about you. It's about my mom. What happened to her?" I asked as I bit my lip, not wanting to know the truth. "She is gone Ginger." He replied looking now very un-comfortable. I could feel myself falling. "One of Marcus's vampires, Edwin over herd the conversation the two of you where having that night all those years ago. When your mother left for work the vampire had her brought to Marcus. I could have done nothing at that point, I could only watch. She was beaten and tortured for hours to tell them were you where. Maximus came to finish her off. She never spoke a word." He said with a sigh. "In revenge for your mother's death I had the same done to her, done to Edwin. Yet anther oath broken for me, but a more powerful promise kept." He added. I nodded my head as a tear rolled off my check. "I thought something like that." I replied as I sighed. "You are in good hands Ginger." He told me as he stood up. The door opened. "Artimus you are needed." Said a women's voice from behind the door. I watched him walk towards the door. "I shall be there in a moment." He replied. "Ginger I'll be back soon. Read if you wish." He told me as he left the office._

_I nodded my head and closed my eyes. I sat there stunned for a moment. I knew the truth, and the truth was that my mother was dead. And I was alone. I sighed and looked at the bookshelf. If there is one gift my mother left me with. It was the ability to read. I stood up and grabbed a book off the shelf. I sat down in Artimus's chair and began to read. I nearly laughed at what I was reading. It wasn't a diary but one of the first copies of Dracula. That made me smile._

_About two hours later Artimus re-appeared into the room. Just as I finished off the last sentence. 'Later on he will understand how some men so loved her, and that they did dare so much for her sake.' "I'm surprised you're not reading my diary." He said with a laugh as he walked over to my side. I shook my head. "Why do that when I can talk to the real thing?" I replied as I placed the book back on the table. He smiled. "I apologize for leaving you for so long." He replied he started to move closer to me. I jumped back, reading scary books and seeing the real thing can be very spooky, He smiled. "Come, come Ginger. You must meet my family." He told me as he took my hand._

_He led me out of the office down the hall and past the now bloody dance floor, through anther set of doors and down anther set of stairs that seemed to be older then the other parts of the building. We walked down the stairs to a large room. A room filled with coffins._

"_Coffins. You actually sleep in coffins?" I asked. He smiled and nodded his head. "The rouges do. The other vampires have special glass on their windows witch allow them to walk during the day. It's brilliant." He replied. I nodded my head. "Children." Artimus's voice called out, as it echoed through the huge room, they came. I counted 13 including Artimus it was 14 bloodsuckers total. "This is Ginger. The one we have been waiting for." He told them as I watched them nod their heads. They kept their faces blank, that's what scared me the most was their un-natural beauty. Their blank faces painted on like those of a porcelain doll. I began to back up but Artimus stopped me. "Ginger this is Joyce." He said as he pushed me towards a blonde hair girl who looked like she could be a super model. "Hello." She said with a toothy smile with her teeth glistening in the light. "Hi." I replied shyly. She gave me her hand. I was afraid to shake it but Artimus nudged me forward. I shook her cold icy hand, and I quickly took my hand back. They started to laugh at me as I rubbed it. "There are more people I wish for you to met." Whispered Artimus. I met them all thirteen in total. Dylan, Domino, Dominic, Bee-B (pronounced BB) Drew, Sabin, Fox, Theo, Angel, Raven, Tabitha, Elle, and Joyce. A nice little blood sucking rouge family._

_After the introductions where made Artimus decided that he would show me where I was going to sleep. "You don't have to be nervous around them." Said Artimus as we walked away from the now talking and laughing group of vampires. I tried not to laugh. I've always wanted to find them, prove to myself that they where real prove to myself that I was an offspring of something evil, but now that I have, I wish I never opened a book. "It's hard not too. Your beauty – their beauty, is very intimidating." I _

_quickly lied. He smiled. "I'll take that as a compliment." He replied as he placed his marble hand on an old iron door handle. He looked at me and opened the door slowly. _

_I almost fainted at the room. It all looked too familiar. A dark oak four-poster bed. A small fireplace and bear rug, a bookshelf; filled with what looked like more diaries. An oak wardrobe, and two black armchairs. The sheets on the bed where black as well as the curtains hanging over the bed. It looked like a room from my dreams. Like I've been here before. "I've been here before." I spoke out. I looked over at Artimus who had an emptied a bag of my belongings. "You where born and raised here until you where five. I taught you how to speak Latin. Don't you remember?" He replied as he sat down on a chair. I tried to remember but I couldn't. But I did remember the bed and the fireplace. I looked down at my palm and rubbed my finger over a burnt mark. I remembered the fireplace really well. "No." I replied as I turned to the bed. "Your belongings." He told me as he stood up. I walked over to the bed and picked out a pair of pajamas. "And your cat is here too." He said as he picked up Neutron from the floor. "Neutron!" I shouted as I walked over to grab him from Artimus. I smiled. "Thanks." I replied with a yawn. Artimus gave me a strange look and smiled. "My pleasure. Now from that yawn I can tell you need sleep. We will talk tomorrow." He replied as he headed for the door. I carefully put Neutron on the bed and ran over to Artimus to give him a hug. "You have to tell me everything tomorrow." I told him. He looked at me oddly and nodded his head. " I intend too. Good Night Ginger." He said as I let go of him and let him walk out of the room. I nodded my head and walked back over to the bed._

_After I had gotten changed and placed all my clothes in the fire. I lay down underneath the soft fur blankets. I watched the fire slowly die, as Neutron slept on my chest. I thought of the day. Of what I herd, what I said, and what would be spoken of tomorrow._

Chapter #4

_**Waking up**_

_When I awoke the next night I was full of questions. I quickly got dressed into a grey tang top and blue jeans and black skate shoes. I opened up the door to find that everyone else was just getting up as well. "Good Morning Ginger." Said Raven as I walked past her coffin. "Good Morning have you seen Artimus?" I asked as I past her. "Not since last night. He might be on a walk." She replied. I nodded my head. "Thank you." I replied. "Not a problem. Want something to eat?" She offered. I shrugged my shoulders. "Not really. I don't eat a lot. Call me anorexia if you will." I told her, as I laughed at my own joke. She looked at me confessed as if she didn't know what the disease was. I bit my lip. "It's an eating disorder Raven, god." Said a male voice from behind me. I turned around to see Sabin standing behind me. I smiled, and Raven pouted. "Hey Ray, someone has to stay with the times." Said Sabin with a laugh. "Like whatever Say-Bean." She replied trying to sound like one of those blonde American bimbo's. I laughed. "You two are priceless!" Said Domino as he walked over trying to look walk like a gangster. "But nah B just give me my cash. Cha-CHING!" He said. "Did someone say my name?" Called out Bee B. I was laughing so hard by this point. They probably thought I was insane. "Don't kill the girl Domi." Said Raven as she stared at me. I tried hard to stop laughing. Never in a million years would I think vampires where jokers. I pictured them more modest and sophisticated. "I'm sorry. You are just not what I thought you where." I replied whipping away my tears. "What you think we are all boring and stuck up? Oh my dear shall we dance?" Asked Sabin as he grabbed me and started to ballroom dance with me. I tried not to laugh but I couldn't help myself. "Yeah, I did. The diaries and the books I read weren't those written by rouges." I told him as he let me go. "Why should they be? We are hunted down like cattle." Said Fox as he pushed past me nearly tripping me with all his might. I stubble but Domino held me up. "Don't worry about him. He had a chance to be a rich kid, but he turned it away for his family." Said Raven. "Isn't that right Foxy?" She called out to him as he walked up the stairs, he stopped and turned around. "That's right. I couldn't picture life without you jokers. I just love you all too much." He replied as he continued walking up the stairs. Domino started to burst out laughing, and they all followed. "What would have happened if he took his chance?" I asked after it was silent. "Well lets just say we would all be dead, and you would already be in the hands of Maximus." Said Sabin. "Don't tell the girl too much Sabin." Said Artimus's voice from behind us. We all turned to face him. I watched Sabin bow his head. "I'm sorry Artimus." He said not looking at him. "Aren't there guest who _

_need to be found for tomorrow's party?" He asked. "Yes sir right away." He replied. He left the room along with Raven and Domino. _

_I bit down on my lip. " I'm sorry I asked them." I told him as he walked up to me wearing a black t-shirt and jeans. "Don't worry Ginger." He replied. "So tell me. Don't you wish to know why you remember that room so well?" He asked I nodded my head. "Do tell." I told him as I walked over to the stairs to sit down. He watched me very carefully and grinned. "Well dear, you where born here. In that room." He told me, I looked at him curiously. He nodded his head. "Your mother had just run away from Maximus, just as we had planned. She ran to us and gave birth to you. In the beginning you lived here. You used to play with Raven and Sabin when you where a child. They would read to you and tell you stories of their age. You would play hide-and-go-seek and it was Domino who gave you Neutron. This is your family. But your mother decided to leave after Fox nearly decided to rat you out to Marcus. When your mother left she broke my heart. I loved her like a sister. I loved you with all my heart. Most of us became heart-broken. Raven, Sabin and Domino especially. They where close to you and they still are. Only they treat you like a teenager now." He said with a laugh. I smiled; I couldn't believe what I just herd. I used to live here. "But you taught me. I always thought my mother did." I replied. "She taught you English. I taught you Latin witch allowed me to teach you Italian, French, Spanish, German, and Portuguese. You learnt Dutch and Polish from Elle. She also taught you how to read." He replied sounding proud. I was shocked. "So everything I learned, that I thought my mother taught me. Your family taught me?" I asked. He nodded his head. "Not my family. Our family." He replied. I stood up. "No." I replied as I walked up the stairs. They are not my family. I do not know them. It is their fault my mother is dead. I ran up stairs and out to the dance floor, where most of them where dancing I started to cry as I ran past them. I tried to get out of the doors but Dominic held me back. "Let me go!" I screamed. "I can't do that Ginger!" He yelled back at me. He turned me to him and picked me up, he walked me back to the dance floor where Artimus was waiting. _

"_GET WAY FROM ME YOU FREAK! YOU'RE THE REASON WHY MY MOTHER IS DEAD!" I screamed at him. He shook his head. "Ginger calm down." He replied. "No!" I screamed back at him. I was so angry I began to shake. "I was never here before other then this! This is my first time here. My mother taught me everything I knew. I was born in the church. My mother is not dead! She is on holiday! She's not dead." I screamed with tears rolling down my face. "Ginger calm down. That is what you want to believe. But it is not true. Accept the facts, the ones you looked for." He told me. I shook my head. "Why does everything feel right here? It shouldn't. I should be scared. But I'm not. I should be dead. But your not going to kill me. What's wrong with this? What's wrong with me?" I asked him. He shook his head. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing. You are who you are. Ginger Romano, daughter of Agata and Maximus. But family of the rouge." He told me. I walked over to his open arms. "Why?" I asked. I herd no heartbeat in his chest, no air in his lungs. The room was silent. "Ginger I have a gift for you. You may write you feelings in it. And one day perhaps someone will be reading it for Answers." He replied as he let me out of his arms. He grabbed a black leather book _

_from the floor with a pen. "Write your life." He told me. I took the book and the pen and walked away. _

_November 1st _

_(Written in Latin… the first language I ever knew)_

_Artimus gave me this journal so that I could write my life. So I'll write all that I'm feeling. Every detail, every word spoken. But I don't know where to begin, how to start. So I guess I shall start with when the truth was told… Last night I discovered the truth about my mother's were about. That she was dead and gone and no one would save her. I was told about myself. Growing up in a house of vampires. Begin taught and living with them. I met vampires that night; I laughed and talked with them the next morning. But the facts still aren't fitting. The pain is still subsiding. I mean just hours before I had a mental break down about the truth. I don't think I can handle it as much as I thought I could. I don't think I can take much more of the facts anymore. I rather read about the people then met them and figure them out for myself. I've always done things that way. It's been hard for me now to cope with things. And to think Artimus has so much more to tell me. So much more to say. I guess he gave me this as an escape from the real world and into my own. My own world that won't be as scary. Where I won't have to deal with the reality of things. With the truth of things. I guess he gave me this to shut me up. But I'm not going too. I'll be me and I'm staying that way. Nothing is going to change me, nothing is going to break me. Not even the truth._

_When I was fished written I walked around the club for a bit and discovered a game room, that had pin ball machines leather sofa's and a big screen T.V. Domino, Angel and Elle where sitting around watching a movie. "What are you watching?" I asked as I slowly closed the door. They all jumped. "Scary much? We are watching Stay Alive." Replied Angel. As she paused the movie. "It's almost done." Added Elle, as she turned and smiled at me. "I'll watch the rest." I replied as I sat down next to Domino. I watched the rest of the stupid movie nearly laughing my head off at the end. What a surprise a spin off to a squeal. "God. I hate horror movies!" Said Angel as she stood up and shivered her beautiful block locks all over the place. I looked at her and shook my head. "That wasn't even scary. It was more stupid. More then 74 of horror movies aren't even scary, and they all end in spin off's. Like the scream series. Like the fist one was scary then as time went on they just got stupid. Thus why they made Scary Movie. A comedy movie based on scary movies to make them funny." I said trying to start a debate. "Huh?" Said Domino. "Do you know too much or what?" He asked. I shook my head. "I'm just trying to start up conversation with the person who bought me my beloved kitty." I replied with a smile. He laughed. "Well then you sure know how to start _

_one." He told me as he stood up to stretch. "And what of me don't you remember Elle?" Said Elle with a pouty face. I laughed. "Of cores I do." I replied in Polish. She smiled. "Well you wouldn't remember me. I honestly didn't want anything to do with you. And I still don't." Replied Angel as she walked out of the room. I sighed. "What's eating her?" I asked. "She's jealous that you're human. She wishes she was too." Replied Domino. I nodded my head. "Makes sense. So how do you deal?" I asked. He shrugged his shoulders. "I love watching the world pass me by. From the nineteen hundreds to thins. It's pretty amazing." He replied. I nodded my head. "I wouldn't know. How about you Elle?" I asked. She shrugged her shoulders. "I want to see what wild and crazy things humans are going to do next." She replied with a laugh._

_I smiled. "We are pretty stupid." I replied. Domino nodded his head and hooked up an Xbox. "Want to play?" He asked. I laughed "Sure." I replied as he hooked up a controller. He passed it to me and the blood shatter began. We played Halo for about two hours before Raven came into the room. "Do you want to play hide-and-go-seek?" She asked me. I shook my head and laughed. "I think I'm too old for that now." I replied. "Humph. Okay how about I take you to the half pipe?" She asked. My jaw dropped. "Half pipe are you kidding me!" I screamed as Domino shot me in the head. "I win." He said. I stuck my tongue out at him like a four year old. "Let's see how good you are on the half pipe." I challenged him. He laughed, I stood up and followed Raven down the hall to anther part of the wear house that was part Skate Park, part drug lab. "We have to get our money some how." Said Raven as she showed me a rack of boards. I was in heaven. I grabbed a board and ran up to the half pipe. "This is sweet!" I shouted. "Hey don't you want some head gear or something?" Asked Sabin as he watched from down below. I shook my head. "No point." I replied as I placed my board near the end of the pipe. I smiled waved and pushed down hard on my board flying to the other side. I touched the rail but fell backwards. I started to laugh as I ran up the pipe again. "Your crazy!" Screamed Domino. As he was cruising around on his board._

_I slammed down on my board again to crash up to the top of the other side. I switched sides and cruised back down to the other top. I fell off. "Yes!" I screamed. Raven, Sabin, and Domino all clapped. "Impressive." Said Artimus. I smiled at him. "That's something I taught myself." I told him with a grin. He laughed. "Come I wash to speak to you." He told me. I jumped off the pipe and slid down on my knees. I stood up to meet him. "Okay." I said with a smile. _

_We began to walk back towards his office. "What's the problem?" I asked as I bit down on my lip. "Nothing is wrong Ginger. I just wish to talk to you." He told me as he opened his door to his office. "What about?" I asked as I sat down in the chair I did last night. "Some people don't want you here." He told me as he sat down in his office chair. It didn't surprise me. "People like Angel?" I asked. He nodded his head. "And others. Fox, Tabitha, and Drew. They do not agree with what is going on here. They think that I should hand you over." He told me. "So are you going to?" I asked, my voice almost in a whispered. "No. I made a promise. And it's the only one I'm going to keep." He informed me. After a moment of silence I spoke up "How did it all happen to you I _

_mean?" I asked as I bit down on my lip. That had come a constant habit here. He looked at me and raised his eyebrows. _

_"I shall tell you before you read of it." He said with a smile. I smiled back and rolled my eyes. "The year was 1754, I lived here in Italy. My family owned many restaurants and night halls all throughout the city. I had a large family, begin the middle child with six brothers and eight sisters. Times where different then, we needed more help in the kitchens, more help for the family. I ran a restaurant called the Volutri. It did not go too well we went nearly poor paying for all the expenses. That's when my family disowned me. Seeing how I dishonored them. For the last bit of my mortal years I was on the streets begging for money to pay back my family. To become one with them again. I remember this one night my oldest brother Victorio was walking past he did not recognized me. I felt like I had hit rock bottom. That night it was colder then ever. I sat in an alley way with blankets covering every ounce of me. I felt myself passing from the cold. Then I herd a voice, a voice witch sounded like an angel. 'Stand up Artimus.' It told me. I listen I tried to stand up. Then my eyes met with his. His emerald eyes and black hair, he grabbed on to me and took me away to his house where he soon drank me dry and gave me new life. I took the oaths with him days later. Marcus was his name. He saved me from death. Years later I betrayed him as well. Even though he knew it would happen." He paused. And looked at me. He took a breath and continued. "You see I fell in love with a mortal. She was simply at the wrong place, at the wrong time. Vanessa. I changed her and she took the oaths. But then the child taking began. Maximus himself took her away from me for his experiment. The experiment that is now a prophecy. He thought that my love for her would be the cure. But it wasn't. Vanessa was given Maximus's blood and put on a stake. They made me watch her from the shade. Burn to death. After that was done I left. I hated them all. I deiced to make my own family, with no rules no boundaries. Raven, Joyce, Dew, Domino and Dylan where my first. I let them have their own children and now we are where we are. Rouges are what we are called. Hunted at will. But we live here safe under the eye and protection of Marcus. He still loves me and admires me. So we are safe until anther house discovers us." He said as he coughed._

_I looked at him with sympathy. "That must hurt." I told him. He nodded his head. "Not anymore. I have my family. I am happy." He told me. I smiled and nodded my head. "Your lucky." I told him. "So are you, to be loved by us." He replied as he stood up and walked behind me. "You're gifted with knowledge. So tell me something I don't know." He said to me as he gently touched my face. "I think I'm starting to understand. I think I'm beginning to like it here." He bent over to look at me in the eyes. "I thought so." He told me. "Now come the light will shine soon and we must sleep." He told me as he took my hand. I looked into his eyes and followed him back to the bedroom. He turned his back as I changed. I crawled up into my bed. "Good night Ginger."_

Chapter #5 Truths

"_Wake up!" Said a familiar voice. It was Raven her and me where getting to be good friends. I slowly opened my eyes and yawned. "Come on! I want to take you out tonight since I already ate. I want to take you to the movies." She said as she pulled me out of bed. "Okay, okay. But I have to shower first." I told her as I stood myself up. She grabbed me and dragged me down the hall to a row of showers. "Pick and choose." She said as she left the room. "Thanks." I yelled back at her. I turned on the water quickly took my clothes off and jumped in the shower. When I was done I grabbed a towel that waited for me, and wrapped it around my body. I walked back to the bedroom with Sabin, Dylan, Dominic and Fox gawking at me. I blushed as I walked into the room. I quickly got re-dressed into a pair of jeans and black strapless top. I brushed my hair and put on my shoes. "Are you ready yet?" Complained Raven. "Yeah." I shouted back at her. She opened the door and walked in. "Good. You got to hurry though. They are playing one of my favorite movies." She said as she grabbed my hand. Raven looked absolutely stunning. Her long golden hair fell over her shoulders, her hazel eyes where painted black and she too wore a strapless top. I did noticed scars running from her wrist to her shoulders. They looked like burn marks. I decided I would ask her about it later. "Does Artimus know?" I asked as we walked up the stairs. "No. I'm sneaking you out. Your not suppost to leave without him." She said as she grabbed my arm and ran with me through the dance floor. "Come on you only have one life to live." She said. As we walked towards the door. "And that life will be lived Raven." Said Domino as he stood at the door. "Oh god! I thought you where Artimus." Said Raven as she jumped back. "Not even. But I think he would get mad if Ginger isn't with someone big a strong. Maybe two big and strong people." He said as Sabin appeared from the darkness. "Fine you guys can come. But no talking during the movie, we're seeing Reservoir Dogs, then Pulp Fiction after that." She explained to them. "Right this way ladies." Said Sabin as he opened the door. _

_We walked down to the movie theater talking about Quentin Tarantino and his other films. As well as for some odd reason Tim Burton. "I really liked Edward Scissor hands." I added as we bought our tickets. "Maybe it will play next week." Said Raven as _

_she battered her eyelashes at the ticket boy. We found our seats and waited for the movie to begin. I sat next to Raven and Domino. "Why do you do that to people?" I asked. "Do what?" She replied. "Flatter them with your beauty. It's hardly fair." I replied. She laughed. "I don't flatter them. I'm just trying to get what I want." She replied. I laughed. "That's not normal. Nobody can just get what they want." I said. "We can." Added Sabin. I rolled my eyes. "Well then your lucky. People would kill to be in your shoes." I said with attitude. "The would have to if they ever got them." Replied Raven. I sighed and stood up walking out of the movies. "Where are you going?" asked Sabin as he grabbed my hand. "Home." I replied as I shook his hand off of me. _

_I walked out of the theater and back on the streets. I don't think that they followed me. They knew I wanted to be alone. I breathed in the air and began to walk down to the sea front. I don't know why I act like this sometimes. I just walk away from all their beauty, and cockiness. They take hits at my self-esteem and they don't even know it. I sat down on the docks. I let my feet fall over the edge barely touching the water. I sighed. This change as soon as it seems it is getting easier a part of me freaks out and it gets harder again. I don't understand where I'm coming from. Is it because of mom? Because she lived with them… we lived with them, and now that she is gone I don't know if I should fear them or befriend them. I stood up and turned around. There sitting on the ground was my diary with a note on top. _

_I thought you would want this to help you think._

_Artimus._

_I laughed. So he knew where I was, and how I was feeling. I grabbed the diary and pen and sat back down._

_November 2nd_

_(Written in Italian)_

_So it begins, my un-certainty and fears. Gandhi once said 'You can not shake hands with a clenched fist.' So why is it that whenever they try to shake my hand and open up to me, I'm closed and my fist clenched. It's something I do not understand. As soon as change starts getting easier a part of me freaks out and becomes hard and cold and won't let anyone it. Who am I blaming for my mothers death. Them? I should be blaming myself. Myself for begin born. For breathing, for living, for begin who I was. I can't talk to anyone about this. It's only me and I'm all-alone. No one else knows how I am feeling. How I have to deal with truths, facts, and pretend they are fiction. Sometimes I wish that mom never left that club in the first place. Maybe Fox would've already ratted us out. And I would already be with Maximus. Maybe better, dead. Now no one could ever tell what would happen. For with Artimus at my side it won't. With him watching my every move. I'm completely safe. Safe from Maximus, safe from the world._

_I sighed as I stood up and walked back to the house, the club, the place. I didn't have to worry about getting raped, begin followed, begin killed. I could feel him around me. "Oh god. Artimus I'm too lazy to walk. Come and get me!" I shouted. It wasn't that I was lazy I was lost. I herd him laugh. I knew he wouldn't come. Only near dawn. Was he trying to drive me insane? I walked around the city aimlessly. I tried to take my mind off life, death, friendship, and trust. _

"_Come on Artimus it isn't funny anymore. I'm lost and I want to go home!" I screamed out, as I looked around. But I wasn't lost. I knew exactly where I was. At the church. I smiled and walked towards it. I walked into the peaceful church. I made the sing of the cross and walked towards the confession booth. _

"_Forgive me father for I have sinned." I said as I kneeled down in the both. _

"_Turn away from sin and be faithful to the gospel. What is it that you wish to confess child." Asked the priest. "Father I fear for my sanity. I don't know whom to trust. Who to turn too." I told him. "Turn to the lord Child. For he is always there. Always listing." He replied. "But father, I feel as if God has turned away from me. As if I am an un-wanted sin. I fear my trust in the lord, in myself." I confessed to him. "Child you must always have faith and know that god shall never leave you. Have faith in yourself, to have faith and trust in others." He told me. "Thank you father." I said to him as I left the booth. It didn't really help but it was better then nothing. I don't trust myself. So I can't trust anyone else. _

_I got back to the club/house around three o'clock in the morning. I was tired and my feet had blisters. Fox gave me a strange look as I walked in. "Where were you?" He asked. I shrugged my shoulders. "Walking." I replied. Five seconds later Artimus walked in the door. "Pleasure to see you Ginger." He said as he kissed my forehead. I pushed him off of me. "I don't get why you have to be such a jerk about things. I mean I needed help and you just bail. What type of 'family' is this?" I asked as I walked away from him. He walked next to me. "Calm down. We are the type of family that allows everyone to figure things out for their selves. Besides, if we where to get close to you, you would just push us away. Your mother was like that." He answered calmly. I had nothing to say to him, knowing that he was right. _

_I walked to my bedroom and got changed into a pair of pajamas. I sat in my bed looking at the fire. I heard a knock at the door. "Come in." I said. I knew it would be him. Artimus. "Ginger. I would like to apologize for my childish behavior." He said as he walked over to me on the bed. I smiled. "Lay with me." I said as I got underneath the blankets. He gave me an odd look and sat on the other side of me. "When do I get the pleasure of laying next to you?" He asked. I smiled. "Since you protected me throughout the years, kept me safe." I said as I turned to look at him. "Is that all?" He asked. I shrugged my shoulders. "Your like my little sister. That's who you remind me of." He told me. I thought for a moment. And shook my head. "No I don't. I remind you of someone else." I told him. He smiled at me. "Who?" He asked. I bit down on my lip, I didn't want him to get mad at me for my answer. We both knew it was correct though. _

"_Vanessa." I said quietly. He nodded his head and made a small laugh. He looked down at me. "Your right. You remind me of her." He replied. I nodded my head in approval. "I knew it. Guys are easy to read." I replied with a laugh. He smiled and looked down at me. "Like a book?" He asked. "Like a book." I replied as I placed his arm over my shoulder. We slowly watched the fire, our eyes slowly closing. I could tell that sweet dreams where ahead._

Chapter #6

_**Nightmares**_

_"What do you want to do today?" Asked Artimus as he woke me up the next evening. I shrugged my shoulders as I yawned. "Talk?" I asked as I got up and walked over to a breakfast palter. I ate the cold food and quickly got changed. "What about?" He asked. "I'm not sure. Anything." I replied. "Have any questions that need answers?" he asked as he sat down on one of the chairs. "Okay, why does every vampire write a diary, or journal?" I asked as I walked over to a bookshelf and pulled a purple one off the shelf. "Some of us wish to remember our old lives. With forever to spend you forget a lot of things." He told me. I shrugged my shoulders. "If you say so." I replied with a yawn. He laughed. "You are un-believable." He told me. I looked over at him and smiled. "You know the best part of the word believe is the lie." I told him. He laughed. "Running your mouth again. Your full of facts." He told me. I shrugged my shoulders yet again. "Did you know that Abraham Lincoln was the tallest president of the United States at a towering six foot four inches? Did you know that the word pornography comes from the Greek meaning the writings of prostitutes?" I said with a smile. He just looked at me and shook his head. " I read a lot." I told him. "Your priceless." He told me. I smiled sweetly. "Come here." He said as he football tackled me to the bed. "Hey ouch! That could hurt you know." I told him as I got on top of him. His eyes where turning blood red. As he tossed me back to the bottom. He looked into my eyes, and got off of me. He stood up and pulled me off the bed. I was starting to get scared. He then moved his mouth close to mine as he gently kissed my lips. I felt time stand still. But then he let me go, I saw him at the door. "I am sorry." He told me as he walked out of the room. _

_I soon felt that dizziness again. The one I got when Fox brought me into the club. I sat down on the bed. I needed to lie down so I took a little nap. When I woke up I was terrified to open my eyes. I hadn't dreamed in such a long time but in my dream, there was a girl. She had long strawberry blonde hair and green eyes she smiled at me with her prefect teeth. She was a vampire moments later. I saw her changing by a boy whose hair was blonde also with sea colored eyes and fair marble skin. They got up and started to run from the sun. Then they fought, other vampires with their fist and with fire. They burnt down a house. The girl took the boy to a graveyard where the looked up and called _

_out a word. But I awoke too soon to remember it. I did not want to open my eyes until I herd a knock at the door. "Yes?" I called out. "May I come in?" asked Artimus. "Sure." I replied as I opened my eyes to look at him. The room was full of darkness the fire had gone out. _

_"Did you have a nice nap?" He asked. I shook my head. "I had a real bad dream." I replied. "Was it about a couple?" He asked. I gave him a confused look. "How did you know?" I asked. "Well I have been having these dreams for several nights now. Since you came to me. But I know what they mean." He answered. "Well…?" I asked as I rolled my eyes. "It's hard to tell you. It has to do with you begin here and I'm not sure if you are ready yet." He told me. I shook my head. "Tell me. I'm ready." I replied as I closed my eyes. I felt him come close to me. So close to my face that I could smell his sweet breath. "You're a part of something so much greater in this world. In my world, the world of the dark, twisted, the damned. You could change all that. You and the girl in your dreams." He told me as if I was supposed to know what it all meant. "I don't understand." I told him as I opened my eyes to look into his. "If you where to go with Maximus. It would only be a matter of time before your life ended. Immortal or not, your life is not safe. Dead or alive, anything I do can jeopardize our race." He replied as he took a breath. "If you are to go to Maximus you would fulfill a prophecy that has been guessed for centuries. Maximus has no compassion for life. And your life, your soul, given to him would allow him to walk in the light. To destroy the life and light of the world. Most vampires wish to join him. To over rule the mortals, but you would not be a part of that world. And a world like that isn't a world at all." He told me. As he held on to me, "What are you going to do?" I said as I let a tear roll off my check. "We are going to have to leave. Fox has told Marcus about us in exchange for a new life. If you are left here… you are with Maximus. A lost cause. But come with me, and I'll keep you safe." He whispered. I held on to him. "Artimus I'll do whatever you say, just to keep the world alive, I'd die a million deaths just to make sure that he can not destroy this world." I told him as I hugged on to him tightly. I felt him smile. "I have a gift for you." He told me. _

_After the fire was re-lit Artimus gave me a black and white notebook. "It's a diary of the girl's in your dream. It was retrieved from the fire." He said as he sat down across from me. I gave him a strange look and began to read the last page._

_Date Unknown _

_It's hard now to believe what has happened. That so much could happen so fast. The running… the angel… and the demons. We left the house Andrew and I … together. He met my brother, and is keeping his promise to keep me safe. Alive. Evan wants me dead, they all do. To become damned like them. It's like what I've been saying will finally become true. That I was death and death was coming for me. All along I was right. I'm _

_dead either right. There is no hope left for me. But Andrew id going to get killed just for helping me… kind sweet Andrew my angel of demons and darkness. I have no plan now… I have no hope. _

"_Look how pretty she is when she falls down no there's no beauty in bleeding mascara lips are quivering like a withering rose."_

_"There is more. She wrote this on a paper napkin." He said as he gave me the folded piece of paper. I carefully took it and read with my jaw dropped opened._

_I don't know what will become of me now. What will become of the others? I'm a vampire searching for the other so-called children of darkness with my love Andrew. But it's only a matter of time before they are found... or us. We broke a law, an oath. The hunters now hunt us. We can trust no one but our selves. We are searching everywhere, for them. In books, libraries, and on the streets. We are in the middle of breaking a prophecy. When there is no one left to trust... whom do you run to?  
I am Teddy. I am a vampire. And I am The Prophecy.  
_

_"Who is she?" I asked, as I looked at the book and the napkin and then at Artimus. "She is your half sister. She is the prophecy." He replied as he looked into the fire. Sister? What? I was trying to grip on to the facts, the truth it was getting easier. Only with Artimus. "What now?" I asked as I clenched my teeth together holding back my screams. "I know where they are. We must meet with them, and then find the last one. As Teddy said, 'we are in the middle of breaking a prophecy.'" He coughed and looked at me. "Of chores Raven, Sabin and Domino will be coming. Elle Tabitha and Drew have already left." He added I smiled faintly. And reached for my diary. "Excuse me." I told him. _

_November 3rd _

_(Written in French to sound beautiful) _

_I'm dealing with it all. The prophecy. Ginger the prophecy. It has a nice ring to it. An evil one at that. Teddy my sister? I'm dealing with it. Artimus is here, he is helping me. We have to look for them all. I don't know how to feel. For the first time in my life I am absolutely speechless. I have nothing to say. What can I? I have no fears, I have no feelings. I'm an empty shell, but as long as Artimus is around. I'm okay with it. _

_I sighed and placed my diary back on the small table. Neutron jumped up on my lap. "We leave tomorrow when the rest are partying, that is when they are planning the ambush. You need sleep Ginger." He said as he helped me up. I walked over to the bed, and laid under the blankets. Artimus started to walk away until I held him back. "What's going to become of the others? You know Dylan, Dominic, Angel, Joyce, Theo and Bee B?" I asked. He looked at me and began to walk away. "Casualties of war." He replied. I bit my tongue trying not to remind him he fathered these vampires. "Artimus." I called out. He turned around. "Yes Ginger?" He answered. "Lay with me again." I demeaned as _

_I made room for him on the bed, he smiled and walked over to the bed to lie by my side. I fell asleep with a smile on my face._

Chapter # 7

_**Escape **_

"_Ginger you have to wake up." Whispered Artimus softly into my ear. "We have to leave." He said as I pulled the blankets off of me. I nodded my head and opened my eyes. I looked around the room. Raven, Domino and Sabin where all standing there. It didn't look like I was going to get any privacy when I was getting changed, so I made them all just turn around. I quickly packed a bag in the process and grabbed Neutron off the ground. "Come on, we don't have much time." Said Artimus as he placed his arm over me. We walked out of the room as the party raved on upstairs. Artimus led us down a hall and through an old door. When we all entered the pitch-black room, torches began to light, letting us see what lay before us. "This was made in 1916 right after the fire. It's an escape route." He told us as we began to walk down the little tunnel. We walked in silence. So that's what made us hear it. The squeak of the door, it drove shivers down my spine. "Fox told them." Whispered Sabin. "Run." Whispered Artimus as he picked me up in his arms. _

_They ran fast through the tunnel until they got to the end. There was a ladder going up. "Go Ginger." Artimus told me. I grabbed the cold iron bar carefully; I gripped on to Neutron and looked up. They where old and I was afraid they would snap under my weight I quickly and carefully climbed to the top. I felt Artimus behind me. I saw him reach his long arms up to open the iron circle. It looked like a manhole pipe. I climbed to the surface and took a gasp of fresh air. I moved aside to let the others out. I didn't let go of Neutron. I was scared. As soon as Domino got out he closed it shut. And Artimus picked me up again; they began to run to the sea front, that's when we stopped. _

"_I thought we had more time." Said Raven as she moved next to me. "I guess not. Now Raven we need passports and plane tickets to New York. Sabin Domino we need a car. Go!" Order Artimus. They all ran away so fast until it was just Artimus and I left. "So she's in New York." I said to break the silence. "Yes. They do not know we are coming though." He told me. "One question. How are we going to get there? Planes have light." I asked as I sat down on the ground with Neutron. "First class, just the five of us. All our needs will be catered too. So all blinds will be shut. As well just a little sun on the flesh will burn us. But I'm sure there are enough people on the plane that could cure it." _

_He replied with a devilish smile. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. Just as Sabin and Domino pulled up in a shinny comfortable. Raven just ran up to us with the tickets and passports. "Come on we don't have much time." Said Artimus as he picked me up and placed me in the back seat with him. "First class?" Asked Artimus. "Yes." Replied Raven. "Good. Passports?" He asked as he held out his hand. Raven placed all five in his hand. "Drive!" Order Artimus as he looked around. With that Sabin started the car and started speeding away to the airport. _

"_I've never flown before." I told them. The smiled at me, "Don't worry about is sweetie." Said Raven as she flicked her hair back. I was real worried. We dropped the car off at the airport parking lot. We then walked in the front doors. Their skin seemed to look florescent under the lights. After we went through security. We sat on the plane just us in a large first class section. All the shutters on the windows closed. We asked not to be disturbed, we did not need anything. I liked the peacefulness on the plane. Of chores Artimus sat right next to me the whole time. "They are dead." He said. "Who?" I spoke out. "Everyone. Dylan, Dominic, Bee B, Drew, Theo, Joyce, Tabitha and Elle." Said Artimus as he began to cry. I felt the room drop. Not literally. But I felt everyone's sprits sink. Raven sat in her chair crying. She lost both her children. Elle and Tabitha. Sabin sat there shaking his head. He lost his father Theo. Domino just sat there knowing he lost Dylan. "I'm sorry." I whispered. "Don't be Ginger. We knew what would happen from day one. We just survived anther day." Said Raven through her tears. "Don't worry about it. Shit happens." Said Sabin as he sat up. "I mean we are the ones who are going to protect you. The ones that are going to save man kind." He added as he looked at me. "Yeah. We'll live. I mean there are so many more people out there." Said Domino as he looked at me. I tried to smile as a tear rolled down my face. I reached for my bag for my diary. _

_November 4th_

_(Written in Dutch for Elle… a letter to god.)_

_God please look after the souls of the dead today. Please give Raven, Sabin, Domino and Artimus strength to go on. Look after Elle, Tabitha, Bee B, Dylan, Dominic, Drew, Theo and Joyce. Where ever they are please know that they are loved and are in need of your watching eye. But please look after Fox. I mean they are all monsters and evil creatures and maybe they don't belong on this earth. But they are creatures too, who feel and think and breathe even though it isn't necessary. They are people too right? And who says you can't welcome them? I mean maybe they'll have more fun in hell. I don't know. Whatever. Just look after them okay god? They need you now more then anything. I need you now more then anything. Just help them get through this. Please._

_I sighed and looked at Artimus. He faked a smile but I knew he was in pain. I gave him a hug. I looked around at everyone. I could tell they where feeling down. I _

_knew what it was like. The best advice I could give them, the best thing I could do for them was pray. The room fell silent as we went into flight at five in the morning we had nothing to do but wait, and think. After take off everyone fell asleep but me. I just sat there and watched some of the in-flight movies. I slowly began to fall asleep during the second movie. I did not find 'Blood Diamon' apporipate at the time._

_Artimus woke me when he sat up. "Where are you going?" I asked. "No where." He replied as he sat back down. I looked up at him and smiled. "Good." I replied as I held his hand. "How many hours left?" I asked. "One. You look cold would you like a blanket?" He asked. I shook my head. "I'm good now." I replied as I sat up and opened my eyes. "Are you going to be okay?" I asked as I looked into his eyes. He nodded his head. "I'll live." He replied. "No come on Artimus. You have to be alittle bit angry that I'm stealing your life from you." I told him as I rolled my eyes. "You want to know the truth Ginger? I was dead to begin with. It dosen't matter now, life or death isn't an option. And who knows where we go when we die? Trust me Ginger I have already had this talk and made up my mind, there is nothing wrong with this." He snapped back at me. I sorta got angrey at his answer. "You didn't answer the question, but I got the point." I said as I sat back into my seat. "Attention passangers this is your captin speaking we are just about to land so please fasten your seatbelts, make sure your seat is in the up right postion." Said the piolet. I sighed and did just so. I looked around to see the others all awake and seat blets on._


End file.
